Dauntless
Dauntless is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, the faction dedicated to courage, bravery, and fearlessness. It was formed by those who blamed fear and cowardice as a cause of the problems society faced. It tries to fight cowardice by giving the advantage of preparation and the ability to act when facing a fear to its members. The members generally wear provocative and (sometimes) clingy black clothing, are pierced, tattooed and have a tendency to seek thrill and action. Dauntless Manifesto "We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world’s injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: *''We believe that justice is more important than peace.'' *''We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.'' *''We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'' *''We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.'' *''We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.'' *''We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.'' *''We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.'' *''We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.'' *''We do not believe in living comfortable lives.'' *''We do not believe that silence is useful.'' *''We do not believe in good manners.'' *''We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.'' *''We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.'' *''We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by.'' *''We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."'' Trivia *Chocolate cake is their dessert of choice * The paths in the Dauntless compound are treacherous and hard to climb. Physical endurance and capability is required to be a member. Once members can no longer climb them, they cannot be a member of Dauntless. When members pass their physical prime, they are asked to leave in one way or another, either by death or becoming factionless Description Virtue The Dauntless value the virtue of bravery over any other, as such they train to fight and use weapons to prepare their bodies to respond to threats and challenges, which is necessary if they want to survive life as a Dauntless member. The faction also emphasizes the idea of freedom from fear, and test this daily by attempting death-defying feats. Dauntless members and initiates are the only ones allowed to ride the train and do so in a daring way; jumping onto and off the train while it is moving. Most Dauntless children are known to choose the knife in the simulation of the Aptitude Test when facing the dog and they take the stairs in an act of wildness. Characteristics The Dauntless are the only faction that have their members, upon reaching a certain age that hinders their ability to uphold the virtue of their faction, become Factionless, or choose to die. Hence, the faction does not have a member that is of old-age. When it comes to funerals, the Dauntless have it immediately after they are pronounced dead because they want to acknowledge the death as soon as it happens. It is more of a celebration and there is a lot of drinking. Every member gets a certain amount of points to spend per month, they spend their points on clothing and other resources as they see fit. The traditional jobs of Dauntless include but are not limited to: Fence Guard, City's security force, tattoo artist, weapon maker, fighting for entertainment, initiate trainer, or as a Dauntless leader. Some members volunteer to do jobs that traditionally belong to other factions in order to have them closer and not make members go far away (i.e. nurses). Physical Traits http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dauntless_collage_1.jpg The dauntless Dauntless always dress in black. The women wear skin-tight pants, tights, tight dresses, and black boots and shoes. The men wear black pants and form-fitting shirts. Dauntless like to tattoo and pierce their bodies. Girls might wear dark eyeliner and makeup. They might also dye their hair in unusual colors. In the movie, they are shown to wear some red clothing, close to the colour of maroon so they wouldn't be mistaken for the red that Amity people wear. Functions The people of Dauntless are in charge of the city's security, protecting its inhabitants from threats within and without as the city's peacekeepers. The Dauntless were previously responsible in policing the Factionless sectors of the city until the City Council voted to relieve them of that duty. Their main task is to guard the fence that surrounds the city. It is considered a dangerous job, but it is also a necessary one and it seems likely that this is part of the reason no other faction has a disagreement with Dauntless. They maintain the city gates which are locked from the outside. Faction-Relations Despite being the most warlike faction, Dauntless appears to have a smoothly neutral relationship with the other factions. While Erudite and Abnegation fight for government control and Candor and Amity fight over peace and deception, Dauntless are seen as the fighters. They prove to be good allies as they are trained in the art of fighting and honing physical skills. Johanna Reyes of Amity states that “Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other.” Understandably, the Amity's pledge to promote peace is stark contrast of the Dauntless' confrontational nature. Children born into Dauntless rarely leave the faction, as it is easy to remain brave if you were raised in a similar manner from childhood. Children born in Candor and Erudite are the most common transfers to this faction. Abnegation transfers are rare, as there's only been two transfers - Four and Tris Prior. When Tris came the members and Initiates teased her and called her a stiff. They also underestimated her.